Loveless
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Cette petite histoire se passe avant Phoenix Wright 3ème du nom. Godot, l'accro du café, doit s'occuper du cas d'une jeune femme qui éveille en lui certains souvenirs. Parce qu'elle lui ressemble, et qu'elle a la MÊME voix. Pas de spoil sur le jeu.


Ayant été subjuguée par cet épisode riche en rebondissement, et surtout par le charisme du procureur qu'est Godot, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit texte.

Cette petite histoire se passe avant Phoenix Wright 3ème du nom.

Godot, l'accro du café, doit s'occuper du cas d'une jeune femme qui éveille en lui certains souvenirs. Parce qu'elle lui ressemble, et qu'elle a la MÊME voix.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Il faisait encore frais en cette mâtiné de printemps, et l'homme marchait doucement dans la ville à peine réveillée. Il accéléra son pas en voyant la petite enseigne lumineuse et en poussa la porte avant de s'assoir à sa place. Comme tous les jours depuis presque six mois, il était assis à CETTE place, sirotant son café, l'esprit perdu dans ses douloureux souvenirs. À chaque fois, c'était comme si une lame lui transperçait le cœur. Il souriait tristement, mais ne pleurait pas. Car pleurer n'aurait servi à rien…. C'était, comme il aimait si bien le dire, « La seule fois où un homme peut se permettre de pleurer, c'est quand tout est fini ».

Loveless.

C'était le nom du café où il allait maintenant tous les jours, cet endroit ou tout avait commencé.

Loveless.

C'était aussi le nom de sa dernière cliente.

* * *

Elle avait du mal à respirer dans cette atmosphère sinistre qu'était le centre de détention. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait accusée de meurtre ? Pas elle en tout cas… Elle avait découvert le corps, certes, mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une criminelle ! À présent, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la petite pièce grise. Dans un coin, un lit rudimentaire. Dans l'autre coin, un lavabo, des toilettes. Le strict minimum. Elle soupira. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Un agent de police lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se leva.  
« Ce téléphone va me rendre dingue à sonner comme ça !!! »

Il le décrocha nerveusement, et une petite voix remplie de sanglots se fit entendre.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, j'aimerai parler à maître Armando, c'est très urgent… »

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Il reprit ses esprits.

« Je suis désolée miss, mais Maître Armando est décédé il y a déjà deux ans… »

Il y eut un long silence, puis la jeune femme fondit complètement en larmes.

« C'est impossible… C'est un véritable cauchemar… »

« Vous avez besoin d'un avocat ? »

« Oui… C'est vraiment urgent… »

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il acceptait cette affaire, cela le remettrait « dans le bain », comme il le disait. Il répondit d'une voix claire :

« Je peux le remplacer si vous le désirer. Je suis tout aussi compétant que l'était maître Armando. »

« Très bien… Je vous remercie… »

« Je suppose que vous êtes au centre de détention ? »

« Oui… »

« J'arrive tout de suite miss… »

« Loveless… Jessica Loveless… »

Il raccrocha le combiner du téléphone, tremblant de tout se membres. Elle avait la même voix.

* * *

Cela faisait presque dix bonnes minutes qu'il l'attendait. Il bu une gorgée de café et fit la grimace. Imbuvable. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entra, encadrée par deux agents de police. Elle prit place face à lui, derrière la vitre, le teint pâle, de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux baissés, l'air complètement perdu.  
« Vous voulez une tasse de café ? Il n'est pas terrible, mais cela devrait vous faire du bien… »  
« Non merci… »  
Il fut surpris par la douceur et l'intonation de sa voix. C'était pratiquement la même que la SIENNE. Il reprit ses esprits et la regarda de plus prêt. Il se racla la gorge.  
« Dans ce cas-là, ne perdons pas notre temps. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début mademoiselle… »  
« Loveless… Jessica Loveless… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jesse ou Jessy… »  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Non, vraiment, il y avait, en plus, une ressemblance frappante, quoi qu'elle fut brune et non blonde, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose…  
« Je peux vraiment vous faire confiance monsieur l'avocat ? »  
« En tant qu'avocat, vous n'avez rien à craindre…. »

Jessica Loveless était serveuse au café du même nom depuis trois ans. La veille, la jeune femme avait fini beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait vérifié que tout était bien fermé avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le bureau de Mr Langlois, son patron. Tout était calme, il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Isabella, sa collègue, devait rentrer le lendemain. C'était la dernière journée où Coleen lui tournerait autour. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux. Un faible filet de lumière traversait la porte du bureau de Mr Langlois. Et quand elle poussa la porte, Jessica ne pu retenir un cri d'horreur.

Il était là, face à elle, se balançant au bout d'une corde. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. Puis elle se laissa tombée sur le sol, cherchant difficilement sa respiration. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille, c'était complètement insensé ! Jessica repris ces esprits et se jeta sur le premier téléphone à portée de mains pour appeler du secours.

« Vers vingt-trois heure, quand j'ai fini de faire ma ronde avant de partir, je l'ai retrouvé pendu dans son bureau. J'ai appelé les secours… Au final, ils ont conclu à un meurtre, et c'est sur moi que c'est retombé… Mais il n'avait aucune raison de se suicider… Aucune... »  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle acceptant en le remerciant.  
« Je sais que c'est le genre de chose que vous avez du entendre des centaines de fois, mais…Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué monsieur Langlois. »  
« Je vous crois, Jessy… »  
Elle lui fit un triste sourire.  
« C'est compliquer de vous appeler à chaque fois Monsieur l'avocat. Quel est votre nom ? »  
« Je n'ai plus de nom… »  
Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jessy ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'a prise de cours.  
« Vous pouvez m'appeler Godot. »

« J'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez à les convaincre de mon innocence. »

La voix de la jeune femme était douce et belle, et l'intonation lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Derrière elle, un des policiers s'approcha et dit d'une voix dure :

« L'heure des visites est terminée… »

* * *

Il faisait très froid le lendemain matin. C'était le premier jour du procès de Jessica Lovless, celle que les journaux avaient appelé la « mante religieuse ». Ce surnom, elle ne le méritait vraiment pas, mais Godot ne pouvait rien faire, mit à part faire en sorte de découvrir le véritable coupable. Il avait reçut le dossier de cette affaire la veille au soir, et avait passé la nuit dessus. Tout ce qui faisait les éléments de ce dossier était une lettre de la victime désignant l'accusée, un rapport d'autopsie de la même victime, un rapport de l'appel passé par l'accusée. C'était bien maigre.

* * *

« Je ne me sent pas très bien Maître Godot… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.. »

Il en doutait mais savait-on jamais ? La jeune femme lui fit un léger sourire.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge… »

Il eut du mal à se reprendre. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ? Godot se racla la gorge.

« Je crois en vous maître Godot… Je vous promets que quand cette affaire sera terminée, je vous ferais le meilleur café que vous n'ayez jamais goûté ! »

Il se mit à rire. Alors comme ça, elle avait remarqué qu'il était accro…

« C'est une promesse que vous me faites ? Vous savez, miss, je suis très difficile sur le goût de mon café… »

« Vous ne me croyez pas Mr Godot ? »

« Je suis très curieux de savoir quel goût aura ce café… »

Plusieurs bruits provinrent de la salle d'audience. Il était presque neuf heures. Tout allait commencer. Godot posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il lui murmura :

« Surtout, restez calme… Tout se passera bien Jessy… »

Elle acquiesça. Avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'audience, encadrer par deux policiers.

* * *

La salle était bondée de monde. Godot avait prit place en tant qu'avocat à la défense. Jessica tourna vers lui son regard bleu, en proie à la panique. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, elle paraissait parfaitement calme. Le juge frappa de son maillet par trois fois, avant d'annoncer solennellement que l'audience était ouverte. Il s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« Accusée, présentez vous à la cours. »

Jessica tremblait doucement. Elle tentait de rassembler son courage.

« Mon nom est Jessica Loveless votre honneur… »

« Un magnifique nom pour une personne accusée de meurtre… »

Si il avait voulut lui faire du mal, c'était réussit. Jessica avait reçut la phrase comme une lame en plein cœur. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Le juge continua nonchalamment :

« Maître Payne, pouvez vous nous rappelé les faits. »

L'avocat de l'accusation se trouvait être un vieil homme aigri. Il souriait en regardant la jeune femme. D'une voix aigue et monotone, il annonça les faits :

« Mademoiselle Loveless ici présente, est accusée d'avoir commis un meurtre sur la personne de monsieur Langlois, son employeur, et d'avoir tenté de le camoufler en suicide. »

Le juge hocha doucement la tête. Il s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« Vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime encore en vie ? »

Jessica baissa la tête. Décidément, il n'y avait personne de son côté.

« Oui, votre honneur. »

* * *

La première personne à passer au banc des témoins fut le même inspecteur qui l'avait mit aux arrêts. Jessica le regarda de haut en bas. C'était un homme plutôt carré, aux cheveux noir, mal rasé, abordant un imperméable grisonnant Dick Gumeshoes était son nom. Il regardait autour de lui, quand maître Payne lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

« Mr Gumeshoes, est ce que vous pouvez dire à la cours tout ce que vous savez sur cette affaire ? »

Un peu surpris, l'inspecteur se gratta la tête puis lança un regard à l'accusée. Il soupira et se racla la gorge.

« Nous avons trouvé une preuve irréfutable accablant l'accusée ici présente. Il s'agit d'une lettre retrouvée dans le bureau de la victime. Malheureusement, je peux vous dire qu'on y lit clairement le nom de l'accusée. Elle a été accusée dans cette lettre de vouloir attenté à la vie de la victime. Alors… Il est difficile de douté de sa culpabilité… »

Godot regardait la lettre. Tout était écrit noir sur blanc.

_Si quelqu'un lit cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Jessica Loveless m'aura tué de ses mains. Pourquoi ? A cause de l'argent sans doute… _

La suite de la lettre était du même acabit. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Il s'était mit à réfléchir quand il posa le doigt dessus. C'était si simple, c'était quelque chose qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et pourtant personne n'y avait prêté attention. Godot interrompit l'inspecteur dans son discours.

« Excusez moi monsieur l'inspecteur, mais il ya quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec cette lettre… Comment la victime a-t-elle écrit le nom de l'accusée ? »

« Et bien Loveless… L, O, V, E, L, E, S, S. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Godot.

« D'après ce que je sait, pour avoir vu le nom de mon client écrit quelques dizaines de fois dans ce dossier, je peut vous affirmer qu'il n'y a absolument pas de E entre le V et le L. Comment quelqu'un qui emploie la même personne depuis trois ans peut se tromper à ce point ? »

« OBJECTION !!! »

Un coup de maillet du juge fit taire maître Payne. Godot se retint de rire. Il adressa à l'inspecteur qui quittait le banc des témoins :

« Un véritable plaisir cette affaire. Merci inspecteur… »

Ce dernier bredouilla quelque chose qui ressembla vaguement à un « y'a pas de quoi » avant de disparaitre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Isabella Langlois d'apparaitre à la barre des témoins. Contrairement à Jessica, elle était toute brune et toute petite. Quand maître Payne lui demanda d'en dire plus au sujet de la jeune femme, elle s'énerva :

« Jessica et moi sommes amies depuis très longtemps, elle a toujours été comme une grande sœur pour moi, et je pense vraiment qu'elle serait incapable de faire une chose pareille, surtout à mon père ! Elle le respectait et le considérait comme tel. Elle n'a pas commis ce crime, ce n'est pas possible… »

L'avocat de l'accusation réprimanda un large sourire.

« Votre père lui faisait confiance au point de lui laisser le soin de s'occuper de la fermeture du café ? »

« Bien entendu, je sais qu'elle est innocente !!! »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de sa famille, de son passé ? »

Isabella baissa la tête. D'une petite voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui défendait son amie, elle avoua :

« Non… Jamais… Ou si peu… »

Maître Payne allait sortir le grand jeu. Godot le savait, et il appréhendait cet instant. L'avocat de l'accusation fit passer un article assez ancien parmi les preuves. Puis il prit la parole :

« Comme vous pouvez le constater sur cet article, la mère de l'accusée ici présente a déjà eut affaire à la justice pour le meurtre de son mari… »

Aux côtés de Godot, Jessica tremblait de tous ses membres. Payne continua :

« Seize coups de couteaux. Et tout cela en face de l'accusée, qu'elle a aussi essayé d'assassiner. Si elle avait réussit, le meurtre de monsieur Langlois n'aurait pas eut lieu ! »

« OBJECTION !!! »

Godot avait hurlé. Jessica était tombée. A présent, elle se tordait sur le sol en hurlant, des larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. L'avocat de la défense s'était penché sur elle.

« Jessy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Répondez-moi !!! »

Dans le brouhaha qui s'ensuivi, le juge suspendit l'audience.

* * *

Jessica ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Godot était assis prêt d'elle, sirotant un café. Tout deux se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie.

« Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue tout à l'heure, miss… »

« Je suis désolée… Mais tout ça…»  
Elle pleurait à présent. Godot posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la réconforter. Il se rappelait de cette affaire, mais préféra ne pas en parler avec la jeune femme. A l'époque, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et c'était le seul témoin de cette histoire. Elle avait du envoyer sa propre mère en prison. Et par la suite, cette dernière s'était suicidée. Godot ne voulait pas remettre tout ça sur le tapis.

« Quand vous vous sentirez un peu mieux, nous reprendrons l'audience… »

« Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir maître Godot… »

« Faites moi confiance Jessy… »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'audience reprenait. Et maître Payne s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« La victime à été étranglée puis attachée au bout d'une corde pur faire croire à un suicide. Il s'agit clairement d'un meurtre votre honneur. »

Godot avait sauté sur l'occasion :

« Et vous pensez vraiment que ma cliente possède une force suffisante pour étrangler un homme et le hisser sur une corde ? »

« OBJECTION !!! »

Mais le juge refusa l'objection de maître Payne. Ce dernier savait qu'il commençait à perdre face à l'avocat de la défense. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, l'accusée serait libre, et ça, non, il ne l'accepterait pas. Perdre face à un jeunot…

« J'appelle Coleen Dempsey à la barre des témoins… »

Un jeune homme s'avança à la barre. Il était plutôt malingre, mais on pouvait déceler dans ces yeux d'un noir profond une rage sans équivoque. Payne continua :

« Monsieur Dempsey, voulez vous bien raconter aux personnes ici présentes ce que vous avez vu et fait la nuit du meurtre. »

Un large sourire carnassier se lu sur les lèvres de Coleen. Ce dernier regardait Jessica.

« Ce soir là, je finissait mon travail en tant que serveur à vingt et une heure tapante votre honneur. Mais je suis revenu au café à vingt deux heures… De dehors, j'ai vu de la lumière dans le bureau du patron, et l'ombre de ce dernier était pendu… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le bureau, et je suis certain que c'était Jessy… J'ai appelé la police immédiatement. »

Godot se gratta la tête. A côté de lui, la jeune femme semblait en colère. Il demanda au témoin :

« Pourquoi êtes vous retournez au café alors que vous finissiez votre travail à vingt et une heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et finalement, voyez le résultat…»

Il montra Jessica d'un mouvement de tête. Décidément, Godot détestait cet homme. Ce n'était pas physique, non, mais il ressentait quelque chose comme du dégout. Il continua cependant à l'interroger.

« Quelle heure était-il quand vous avez appelé la police monsieur Dempsey ? »

« A peu près vingt deux heures quinze… Ils sont arrivés rapidement, cinq minutes après…»

Godot se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi sont-ils arrivé aussi rapidement ? »

« Aucune idée monsieur l'avocat… »

« Et bien moi je vais vous le dire… J'ai ici le relevé d'appels téléphonique, et il se trouve que dix minutes avant que vous appeliez la police, ma client les avait prévenus lorsqu'elle à découvert le corps de la victime. »

Il y avait quelque chose… Godot se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Jessica avant l'audience, quand il lui avait dit que Coleen Dempsey ferait partit des témoins, elle lui avait répondu :

_« Monsieur Langlois avait prévu de le renvoyer parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et ne faisait pas son travail correctement… »_

La faille était là. Et il fallait qu'il la creuse plus profondément.

« Monsieur Dempsey, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi monsieur Langlois voulait-il vous renvoyer ? »

Le jeune homme, surprit par la question, balbutia :

« Je ne sais pas… Quel est le rapport avec cette affaire ? »

Maintenant. Godot se leva.

« Je vais vous le dire moi, monsieur Dempsey… Parce que vous êtes la seule personne à en vouloir à la victime et ma cliente… La victime qui vous a renvoyée, et ma cliente qui refusait vos avances. N'est ce pas là une vengeance double ? Vous êtes coupable !!! »

Il y eut un brouhaha d'enfer dans la salle. Maître Payne hurlait. Coleen essayait de se justifier mais c'était trop tard. Le juge frappa plusieurs fois de son maillet pour ramener le calme dans la salle d'audience. Puis il s'adressa à Coleen en ces termes :

« Monsieur Dempsey, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait votre honneur !!! C'est elle !!! C'est elle !!! »

Il pointait Jessica du doigt en hurlant. Le juge le fit taire.

« Silence !!! Silence dans la salle !!! Miss Jessica Loveless est désignée non coupable à l'unanimité. Vous êtes libre… »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Jessica et Godot s'étaient retrouvés à la sortie du tribunal de grande instance.

« Je ne vous remercierait jamais assez maitre Godot… »

« Beaucoup trop facile… Ce n'était qu'une affaire des plus banales… »

« Vous êtes modeste… »  
« Miss Lovless… Vous m'avez promit un café, et pas n'importe lequel ! Le meilleur café du monde !!! »

« Je n'oublierais pas monsieur Godot… Retrouvez moi au Loveless disons, ce soir à dix neuf heure ? »  
« Je n'y manquerais pas Miss… »

La jeune femme lui lança un magnifique sourire. C'est à cet instant que Dick Gumeshoes arriva. Il s'adressa à Jessica :

« Mademoiselle, nous devons prendre votre déposition… Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit, non sans avoir au préalable prit congé de l'avocat.

L'affaire avait été classée, et Jessica Loveless désignée non coupable. Mais toute cette affaire avait été un peu trop simple aux yeux de l'avocat…

* * *

Le soir même, Godot s'était rendu au Loveless. Il prit place à une table et l'attendit. Il la chercha du regard à travers la salle mais ne la vit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut sur scène, et il entendit SA voix, douce et enivrante.

_« I want a cup that overflows with love  
Although it's not enough to fill my heart  
I want a barrel full of love  
Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart  
I want a river full of love  
But then I know the holes will still remain  
I need an ocean full of love  
Although I know the holes will still remain»_

Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout et l'applaudit quand elle eut fini. Jessy se dirigea vers le comptoir et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'avocat, une tasse de café dans chaque main.  
« Vous avez une très jolie voix… Et ce café est vraiment excellent… »  
Il lui fit un large sourire.

« C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence, que votre nom de famille et que celui du café soit pratiquement identique. »

Jessy laissa échapper un petit rire discret.  
« Merci… Merci pour tout Monsieur Godot. »  
Elle approcha son visage du sien, mais il ne réagit pas. Alors elle osa lui poser la question.  
« Vous êtes aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous portez ce masque ?»  
Il ria nerveusement.  
« Partiellement aveugle… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir que vous êtes superbe ce soir… »  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le bras. Il avait compris.  
« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour vous Jessy… »  
« Et vous croyez sincèrement que ça m'empêchera de vous aimer ? »  
Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.  
« Tu as la même voix, et tu lui ressembles un peu… »  
« Je suis désolée… »  
Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jessy s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se leva, s'habilla, et descendit en trombe dans la grande salle du café. Il était là, avait posé sa tasse sur le comptoir et réglé l'adition. Il allait partir.  
« Attendez !!! »  
Il se retourna vers elle.

« Tu es réveillée… »

Jessy se blottit dans ses bras.

« S'il vous plait… »  
« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous de m'oublier... »

« Godot… »  
Il posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et allait passer la porte.  
« GODOOOT !!!! »

Il avait entendu plusieurs coups de feu. Jessica était dans ses bras, tremblante. C'est elle qui avait été touchée. Elle s'était mise devant lui quand elle avait vu la petite lumière rouge scintiller sur la veste de l'avocat. Elle avait reçu trois balles dans le dos et gisait à présent dans les bras de Godot. Il la serra contre lui, incapable de prononcer quoi que se soit. Pourtant, elle souriait. Dans un murmure, elle répéta plusieurs fois :

« Je vous aime… »

Il la sentit se refroidir, doucement, silencieusement…

* * *

Godot était assis dans la salle d'attente de la clinique Hotti quand l'inspecteur Dick Gumeshoes arriva. Il se releva doucement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait embarrassé. Il se confondit en excuses auprès de l'avocat.

« Désolé mon gars… Mais j'ai quelques questions concernant ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

« Je vous écoute… »

La voix de Godot pouvait sembler dure à première vue, mais si l'on y faisait attention, on aurait pu entendre un arrière fond de désespoir. L'inspecteur continua :

« Toutes mes condoléances… C'était votre petite amie ? »

« Pas vraiment… Juste une jeune femme passionnée et rêveuse… »

Il souriait légèrement en disant cela. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait été le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Dick le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Elle s'est mise face à moi et a reçut plusieurs coup de feu dans le dos… Elle est morte dans mes bras… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver… »

Sa voix s'était brisée. L'inspecteur l'avait remarqué.

« Je ne vous ennuierait pas plus longtemps. Merci pour votre coopération… Nous coincerons le cinglé qui a fait ça… Courage mon gars… »

* * *

Il se releva et posa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir, régla l'adition, puis il passa la porte du café sans se retourner. Mais il reviendrait le lendemain, et les jours d'après, siroter son café au Loveless.


End file.
